Arranged Marriage
by Lucky9221
Summary: Ben is forced into an arranged marriage with a foreign dignitary. Will he choose his true love or political duty?


**Hi Guys! I'm Lucky and I have a problem updating stories I already have so I'm going to make new stories! Whelp, that's a thing. Hope you enjoy this little mind nugget of mine. Gosh, that was such a weird phrase, 'mind nugget' lol. Hopefully y'all like it. It won't contain the title and summary until chapter 2. So don't get annoyed with me. K?**

Ben was happily cuddling with Mal, his girlfriend of six months on the couch in his room, they were watching an old movie that Mal had never seen when he got an urgent call. He reached to grab his phone and read the caller ID, it read 'Dad'. He knew he had to answer so he said, "Hey, Mal I have to take this." He didn't get a response and he looked down and noticed she was asleep so he picked up.

"Hi, Dad."

"Ben, you need to come to the castle tomorrow morning there is an important council meeting involving our newest allies." Ben's father, Former King Adam, always sat in meetings involving new allies so that he made sure Ben was following protocols when it came to Auradon foreign policy, also to make sure peace was kept at the meetings. Without him, well, Ben knew that nothing would go right.

"Alright, I'll be there bright and early."

"Good I made sure a car will pick you up at 7:30 so you are not late this time."

"That was one time." Ben had only had ran late because the Tourney game he was playing ran later than expected.

"Just remember that your duty to the people depends on your punctuality."

Ben glanced down at Mal and noticed she was starting to wake back up and decided to end the call so he could spend more time with her.

"Ok, I will. Love you Dad, bye."

"See you tomorrow, Son." And with that, they both hung up simultaneously.

"Who was that Ben?" Mal asked still groggy from waking up from her nap.

"Just my Dad."

"Ok, so what did I miss in the movie."

"Well, the soldier guy just ran into the base of the enemy to rescue his best friend. Also, that really weird guy pulled off his face, mask, thing and now has a red face."

"K, cool. I think I'm going back to sleep because what you said made no sense."

Ben smiled down at his girlfriend realizing how hopelessly in love with her he was. She was his sun he was orbiting. She was his life and he wanted her to know that. Even if she constantly told him that she wasn't worth his love. He always had a hard time figuring out a way to her know that she was worthy of all her adoration. He tried to prove it to, by showing that she was perfect and beautiful in her own ways. Which she matched with equal amounts of eyerolls and sarcastic remarks. So he had realized, he had a dead-end. He was out of ideas. Then he looked over at his snoring princess. The exact opposite of what Auradon beauty standards were. Maybe he would check with Doug. He knew how to make Evie feel like she belonged and maybe he would be willing to help him.

Ben then looked at the clock, it read 9:00 pm, only an hour till curfew and he realized that his sleeping girlfriend probably needed to get back to her room. So he scooped her up into his arms and grabbed his phone. He walked out of his room and walked down the hallway to the staircase and took her down the stairs and to her dorm room door. Realizing he would have to retrieve the key from her pocket that rested on one of her butt cheeks. She was wearing some really tight jeans that when she walked into Ben's room made his heart stop since no other girl he knew would be caught dead in jeans like that. Instead of reaching into her pocket he decided to be respectful and know on the door hoping that Evie was currently in the room.

When the door to the room opened he was greeted with Evie's face. "Hi, Ben! I see you are bringing Mal back," She looked at the peaceful girl in his arms, "You can just plop her on her bed like usual."

"Thanks, Evie. How has your night been?"

"Pretty good I guess just doing some homework, Doug bailed out of our date tonight. He had to tutor someone in chemistry class."

"That sucks, what were you studying?"

"It doesn't really matter. How is it going with Mal?"

"It's been amazing I love her so much but,"

"But what?" She cut in, overly interested in her adopted sister's love life.

"I can't seem to make her feel like she deserves my love."

"Well, she's always been hesitant with loving people. It took her forever to even trust me let alone accept me as her friend. You just have to be patient with her Ben."

"I know, it just is taking forever." He let out an exasperated sigh. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a little while thinking about their relationships and then Ben blurted out, "How's it going with Doug?"

"I guess it's going great, he treats me like a princess and loves me for me. Not the bubble brain my mom wanted me to act like."

"That's good. I know he's a great guy, unlike Chad." He said jokingly.

"Gosh don't remind me of him. Now that's a true bubble brain."

"I know," He glanced at the clock it read 9:40, "I better head out, especially with curfew"

"Bye Ben, see ya later."

"Bye Evie." He walked over to Mal and gave her a good night kiss. And then walked out of the room. He was surprised at how heavy a sleeper Mal normally is. Ben walked up to his dorm room and changed into his night clothes and lied in his bed, thinking about his loveable girlfriend and why his dad wanted him to come to the castle tomorrow.

 **Rate? Review? Was it Garbage? Probably was garbage.**


End file.
